Operation Slytherin
by mewcolor
Summary: Okay, so the beginning is kind of stupid, but it gets better, I promise! Anyway, also excuse the cheesy title. Harry falls in love with a new person, and Slytherin comes back to life! Sound good? Please Read and Review!
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: (Why do we have these things? Everyone knows anyway.) These characters are not owned by me, but J. K. Rowling, with one exception.  
  
Harry was frantic. Both Ron and Hermionie were coming over at the same time, and everything needed to be perfect. They were still friends with him, but after breaking their engagement, they hadn't spoken to each other in a long time. Harry had always made desperate attempts to get the trio back together again, but they had never worked. Tonight was another try, and Harry hoped desperately that it would work.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermionie had graduated from Hogwarts eight years ago. Voldemort had been defeated in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and would never rise again. It had almost cost them their lives, and someone close to them had died, and they were still deeply grieved over it.  
  
Harry heard a noise and went to see who it was. Sirius was standing there.  
  
"Oh, Sirius," Harry said. "I'm so glad you're here. I don't think I can prepare everything in time." Harry had been thinking about hiring professionals, but Sirius stopped him, mumbling that a monkey could decorate his house.  
  
Sirius's name had been cleared, and he was now a happy godfather.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Harry, where would you be without me?"  
  
"Dead," Harry said.  
  
"That's very true," Sirius replied. "Now what kind of atmosphere were you going for?"  
  
"Not love, but not hate. Just friendly and fun."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Now you change those flowers into geodes."  
  
"Geodes?"  
  
"Just do it! I've got plans." In the end, Harry's living room looked just like Harry wanted it to be, friendly and fun. The walls were blue and purple tie-dye, and the floor was yellow. The geodes pulled everything together.  
  
"Wow," Harry said. "You should go into interior decorating! This is exactly what I wanted."  
  
"You're welcome," said Sirius. "I guess I'd better go. They'll be here soon. See you later!" Sirius winked, and disapparated from the house.  
  
After Sirius left, Harry raced into the kitchen. He had prepared pork chops cooked to perfection, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob, and rolls. It was a very tasty looking dinner, and Harry hoped that it would be good enough for Ron and Hermionie.  
  
He apparated into his bathroom to make sure he looked alright. He was the spitting image of his father. Tall and scrawny, with hair growing every which way. He had his mother's eyes. He heard the bell ring and he aparated back down stairs. This is it. he thought. May God be with me.  
  
He opened the door to find Hermionie standing there. Hermionie hadn't changed much. She still had her brown bushy hair, and she still had her same eyes. She had become less of a know-it-all, but that was only because she didn't have as much time to read.  
  
"Hallo, Harry," she said.  
  
"Hallo, Hermionie," he replied. "Won't you come in?"  
  
He had just brought Hermionie into the living room when the doorbell rang again. It was Ron.  
  
Ron was tall, with blazing red hair. He looked similar to his father, and worked with him in the same department.  
  
"Hey Harry," he said.  
  
"Hi Ron," Harry replied. "Come on in. It's dinner time."  
  
When Ron and Hermionie saw each other, the room became very tense.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermionie. "What is HE doing here?"  
  
"Well, um..."  
  
"Harry, why is SHE here?" asked Ron.  
  
"You see-" Then Hermionie and Ron both started shouting at him. He could barely hear.  
  
"QUIET!" He shouted. They both shut up immediately. "I invited you over at the same time because you're both acting like idiots! You haven't talked to each other in so long. I just don't get it. You could have just become friends again. But your both just so stubborn-" Hermionie and Ron both looked sheepish. "that you refuse to even speak to each other! I'm not asking you to become a couple again. You're relationship can be platonic if you want it to be. Just be friends again please!" There was a stunned silence.  
  
Hermionie started to speak. "Harry, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Don't say you're sorry to me, say it to Ron."  
  
They both exchanged apologies.  
  
"You know Harry," said Ron. "I've never heard you make a speech like that."  
  
"Yes," Hermionie chimed in. "Did you plan it?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I guess it was just, there."  
  
"Impressive," Hermionie said and smiled.  
  
"So, friends?" asked Harry.  
  
"Friends," Hermionie and Ron said at the same time.  
  
Harry let out a long sigh. "That's a relief! I didn't want to make another speech like that!"  
  
They all started laughing. Harry happened to look out the window, and stopped laughing immediately.  
  
"Ron, Hermionie, come take a look at this." They came over, and their jaws dropped. Thousands of birds were in the sky. It looked like they were flying towards something, or maybe away.  
  
While they were staring, something shook the ground. Thud. Thud. Thud.  
  
"Oh my God." Hermionie said. There, thudding towards them, was a giant. It didn't look like a nice giant. In fact, it looked ready to kill.  
  
"Disaparate!" Harry yelled, though he knew it didn't matter. He was so scared that he would splinch if he tried.  
  
"I can't!" Ron said.  
  
"Well then, turn into your animugi forms!" They had taught themselves to do this from the fifth to seventh years, finally getting it in the beginning of the seventh. This they could do. Harry turned into a peregrine falcon, Hermionie a cat, and Ron a black Labrador retriever. Harry opened the door before changing and then flew frantically into the air. Hermionie and Ron followed on foot. They got away just before the giant reached Harry's house, and Harry looked back just long enough to see it being crushed by the giant's feet. He felt deeply grieved, but he flew on.  
  
They stopped a few miles away from the house to rest. After turning back into humans, Hermionie said, "Harry, I'm so sorry about your house!"  
  
"Thank you," he said. He was still in shock, after all he had nearly been trampled on by a giant. The last of the birds were gone, and the giant's roars could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Can you guys disaparate?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Hermionie said.  
  
"Not a chance," Harry agreed.  
  
"Well I can't either, so I guess we'll have to keep going in animal form," Ron said.  
  
So they changed back into their animal forms and continued. Harry felt increasingly sorry about his house. He had like that house, and he would never forget it. It was a good thing it was insured though.  
  
They stopped to rest every five miles or so, and they were very tired by the time they got to a hotel. Ron was fascinated by the Muggle hotel and wouldn't stop talking about the electricity. Hermionie explained the concept to him several times. It was fairly late by the time they all went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, they checked out of the hotel. They felt that they could apparate now, and went to a place where they wouldn't be seen. They apparated to the Ministry of Magic headquarters, and to see Ron's father.  
  
"He'll be worried sick," Ron said. "Not to mention my mum. Today's going to be a very interesting day." 


	2. The Reunion

They went into Arthur Weasley's office. He wasn't there, and Harry ad expected as much. Who would go to work if their son was believed to be dead? They apparated to the Burrow, and went in to find all the Weasley's there. They were all trying to comfort Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, who were sobbing  
  
"Uh, Mum?" said Ron. "Would you please make us some breakfast? We're starving."  
  
The whole Weasley family looked up, and looked very surprised. The next second, Harry, Hermionie, and Ron were being hugged, kissed, and slapped on the back. Everyone was happy to know that they were alive. They explained what had happened. There was a stunned silence at the end.  
  
"How come you didn't register as animugi?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Because, Mum, it was when You-Know-Who was in power and we didn't want him to know! And we just didn't see any need to afterwards."  
  
Mrs. Weasley weakly scolded them for not registering; she was too relieved to have them back. Ron apparated to the Ministry. They couldn't let people think they were dead for much longer. Harry apparated to Sirius's house. Sirius was weeping.  
  
"Wow, Sirius," Harry said. "I've never seen you like this!"  
  
Sirius looked up, and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Oh my God, Harry!" He jumped up and ran over to hug Harry. After he had finished, Harry told him what had happened.  
  
Sirius looked smug. "Congratulations for becoming an animugus. Let me see you change."  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. He changed into a peregrine falcon and let Sirius examine him.  
  
After Harry changed back, Sirius said, "Not bad. It suits you well." Harry smiled. "I should go back now," he said.  
  
"Okay, Harry. I'm not sure what's going on, but I am sure that we will find out." Harry started to laugh.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"This is exactly like my days at Hogwarts," Harry said, a bit sadly.  
  
"I guess it is," Sirius said, a little sadness in his voice also.  
  
"Bye Sirius," Harry said.  
  
"Bye Harry," Sirius replied. With that, Harry apparated back to the burrow. Ron wasn't back yet, so Harry was going to look at some books to find jinxes that might help him with work, but remembered that they had probably been destroyed along with his house. He decided to apparate to the remains, for good time's sake.  
  
When he arrived, he found Hedwig there, rather distressed. As soon as she saw Harry, she hooted with joy. Harry turned into a falcon so he could understand her.  
  
I thought you were dead! she said.  
  
And leaving you without an owner? Of coarse not! Hedwig looked pleased, and Harry turned back into a human.  
  
He then said to Hedwig, "I'm staying at the Burrow. Fly back there, I'll be there soon." Hedwig gave Harry and affectionate nip on the finger, and took off.  
  
Harry sat and thought about his house. He could always build another one that looked exactly like it, but he felt it wouldn't be the same. He sighed and apparated back to the Weasley's.  
  
Ron was back by then, telling everyone the reactions he had gotten. Everyone thought he was a ghost, and how he had to pick someone up to get them to believe that he wasn't. Everyone was roaring with laughter. Hearing this story cheered Harry up a bit. Then he and Ron started talking about quidditch, although it wasn't quidditch season. Harry was on the English quidditch team, and they had excelled ever since he had joined.  
  
They were arguing about the better team when Hermionie came in and announced that dinner was served. They had forgotten how hungry they were, but it hit them in full swing. They gulped it down, and, feeling considerably better, they went sleepily up to bed. They slept soundly, with pleasant dreams, and no idea of the adventure that was about to take place.  
  
Harry woke up to a thudding. "Oh my God! Ron, wake up! It's the giant!"  
  
Ron shot up. They opened the door, to find Fred and George laughing hysterically with their wands in hand.  
  
"Fred, George..." Ron growled. A couple seconds later, Hermionie burst out her room. The look on her face was enough to make them all start laughing.  
  
"Ron," said Fred. "We don't own a joke shop for nothing.  
  
"Yes, Ron, be a good sport!" said George.  
  
"Okay," Ron said, managing to stop laughing for a couple seconds. Hermionie overlooked this with disappointment. At this time, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley burst out of their room, wands in hand. Bill, Charlie, and Percy soon followed. When everyone found out what was going on, they scolded Fred and George, and went down to breakfast. After breakfast, everyone went to their jobs, except Ron, Hermionie, and Harry. They were going to rebuild Harry's house. They went to the place where Harry's house had been and cleared away the ruins. They started with Harry's front hall. They finished with Harry's upstairs bedroom. After completing the house, they went back to the Burrow. Harry would buy furniture tomorrow, and move back into his house. They started to discuss why the giant had been there. After coming up with no ideas except that it was hungry, they decided to pay Sirius a visit. They went over, and after hearing their reasons, he told them his ideas.  
  
"I've been thinking about this all night, and I think I came up with the answer. Someone sent it specifically to kill you. But who can control giants?"  
  
"Um, no one?"  
  
"Correct in a way, Ron. No one that's alive now can. Someone alive one thousand years ago could."  
  
Hermionie gasped. "Salazar Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes Hermionie. Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Hope y'all come back for more! Please read and review. 


	3. Operation Slytherin

Harry and Ron gasped.  
  
"But that would mean..." Ron said.  
  
"That Salazar Slytherin has come back form the dead? Yes," Sirius said. They all sat there for a moment.  
  
"That isn't possible," Harry said.  
  
"No it isn't," Sirius agreed. "But what if Slytherin never really died? What if his spirit was kept somewhere, so it could live on? Those things, Harry, are possible. Voldemort is a perfect example of this. His spirit lived on after being hit with the Avada Kedavra curse, which would seem impossible. But it happened as you well know."  
  
The three friends let this sink in.  
  
"So, why didn't Slytherin return before this?" Hermionie asked.  
  
"I don't know, Hermionie. Maybe he was waiting for some sort of sign. Or maybe... some one."  
  
"Some one? But who?"  
  
"That I can't answer."  
  
"What if he's after Harry?" Hermionie asked. There was silence.  
  
"Say that again," Harry said.  
  
"What if he's after Harry? I mean, he's defeated Voldemort."  
  
"It's possible," Sirius said. "He did defeated the most dangerous person in the world who would try to oppose him. You three would, and he wants to kill you too. You're young and smart, which is more than I can say for many wizards. He waited until the other night to kill you because you were all together . It was perfect."  
  
"We have no proof though," Hermionie said sadly.  
  
"Well, we'll have to get people we know and trust to help us!" Ron said.  
  
"That means you Sirius!" Harry said.  
  
"Of course," Sirius said, taking a bow.  
  
Harry then said, "Let Operation Slytherin commence!"  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
  
  
  
"Is everyone here?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron answered him. "Well, Hagrid isn't."  
  
"Yes, yes," Harry said. "He has classes to run. Didn't expect him to come anyway. Well, let's begin then."  
  
Everyone was talking to each other. Harry had bought new furniture, and everyone was sitting happily in his living room (which was bright and cheerful, courtesy of Sirius).  
  
"QUIET!" Hermionie shouted. Everyone ceased talking immediately.  
  
"Thank you Hermionie," Harry said. "Let's begin shall we? As you know, this house we are sitting happily in was destroyed a couple days ago by a giant. But the giant wouldn't come here by itself, would it?" Everyone shook their heads. "Very good. Of coarse it wouldn't have. It was being controlled. Anyone have an idea of who can control giants?"  
  
"Um, no one?" Seamus Finnigin said.  
  
"Partially, Seamus. No one alive today could control a giant. Some one who lived one thousand years ago could though. Any guesses?"  
  
Everyone started whispering to each other. Finally, Percy raised his hand. "Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"Excellent, Percy. Yes Salazar Slytherin could control giants. He could also control numerous other magical creatures, including dementors and basilisks. But no one could be raised from the dead, correct? But they can preserve their spirits, not unlike how Vol-, I mean You-Know-Who preserved his after being hit with the Avada Kedavra curse. So we believe that Salazar Slytherin has preserved himself in this way. Any questions?"  
  
Everyone started talking to Harry at once.  
  
"Slytherin?"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nice one Harry."  
  
"That's really not funny."  
  
Harry was overwhelmed. He was thinking about apparating away, when Ron came to the rescue.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" They obeyed imediatly. "Do you really think we would kid about something like this? We invited you all here today because we thought you would believe us? Well, that was obviously a mistake."  
  
The crowd looked sorry. A round of apologies sprang up. After they quieted down again, Harry spoke.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay. Well, here's the plan."  
  
The plan was to apparate all over the world to suspicious places that might be Slytherin's hideout. He was most likely in Great Britain because That is of coarse where Harry lived and he wouldn't send a giant over an entire continent just to kill him. To check all over the mountains, and if they thought they had found something, to imediatly tell Harry, who would contact everyone else. All they could do was wait.  
  
A couple weeks after the search began, Neville Longbottom showed up at Harry's, looking like he had just swallowed a bottle of hot sauce. He was panting, and his face was red.  
  
"Harry... found...something...looks... fishy...Will... you come...and see?"  
  
Harry sighed. There had been a lot of false alarms. But this one seemed different some how. Like something told him to go.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. Neville told him where to apparate, and he went. What he saw blew his mind away. 


End file.
